MIROR
by KUHAKU-Shiro
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila sasuke (Road to Ninja) terdampar di konoha. Dan bagimana bila dia bertemu dengan sasuke yang asli. Bagaimanakah kisahnya. Sorry gak pandai bikin summary


Apakah yang terjadi pada sasuke dari dunia cermin(road to ninja) bila ia terdampar di konoha pada saat penyerangan pain? Dan menjadi penyelamat naruto dan hinata. Apaka yang akan terjadi pada sasuke. Ditambah pertemuan ya dengan sasuke yang asli.

"Miror"

Naruto milik masashi kimoto(bukan milik saya)

Genre:

Fantasy,romance,comfort,adventurs,friends ship,humor

Sasuke(RTN) X Hinata(RTN)

Sasuke X Hinata

Rated:T

Warning:

alur bikin bingung,gaje,fic pertama saya.

Chapter 1

konoha(Road To Ninja)

Di sebuah hutan yang sangat lebat, terlihat sesosok bayangan yang meluncur dengan sangat cepat melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lain.

"Sial jika aku terlambat dia bisa membunuhku" teriaknya frustasi. Dia adalah Sasuke uchiha seorang yang dipandang play boy di konoha.

"Jika aku tau misinya selama ini, aku pasti tidak akan menerima misi ini. Padahal hari ini aku ada kencan" ucapnya dengan dirinya sendiri yang ketakutan bila tidak bisa datang tepat waktu.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya muncul didepan sasuke dan tanpa bisa menghindar sasuke langsung masuk kedalam cahaya tersebut.

Konoha

Setelah beberapa saat cahaya yang menyelimuti sasuke perlahan meninggalkan sasuke yang masih menutup mata akibat cahaya tersebut. Perlahan sasuke membuka matanya, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat sekelilingnya yang terlihat hanya bangunan yang hancur, ditambah terlihat temannya menma(naruto) terlihat tengah kwalahan melawan seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam berlambang awan merah(Pain).

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" dia nampak bingung dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Merasa tak percaya dia bahkan mencubit pipinya.

"Aw, jadi semua ini nyata? Tapi bukanya kemarin konoha masih baik-baik saja" katanya masih tak percaya.

Tidak lama setelah itu sasuke nampak kaget melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia adalah hinata, hinata mencoba menyelamatkan menma(naruto) tetapi ia terlihat kewalahan. Tidak sampai di situ saja hinata terlihat hampir terkena serangan dari pain,tetapi untungnya hinata dengan sigap menghindar ke belakang menghindari sayatan dari besi hitam yang di pegang oleh pain. Tidak ingin hanya menjadi penonton dari pertarungnang tersebut, akhirnya sasuke langsung melaju ke tempat pertarungan antara menma(naruto),hinata dan pain.

Hinata POV.

'Orang ini Kuat sekali, jika seperti ini aku bisa kalah' fikirnya dalam hati.

Karena besarnya perbedaan kekuatan antara pain dengan hinata yang sangat tampak, akhirnya hinata menjadi kesulitan untuk melawan pain. Lama kelamaan cakra hinata mulai habis dan membuat hinata terlihat sangat kelelahan. Dilain pihak pein tampak tidak merasa kesulitan melawan hinata, hal itu dapat terlihat dari penampilannya yang tampak biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada yang tergores sedikitpun.

'Bagaimana ini, cakraku hampir habis. Tapi aku harus kuat, aku harus melindungi naruto-kun' tekadnya dalam hati. Namun apalah kata tubuhnya sudah hampir kehabisan cakra sehingga tubuhnya oleng ke belakang. Hal ini tidak disia-siakan oleh pein. Dia langsung menyerang hinata yang mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya.

Karena konsentrasi nya yang sudah sangat berkurang, hinata tidal siap dengan serangan pain hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia hanya pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi padanya nanti.

'Gomenne naruto-kun, sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa melindungimu lagi' ucapnya dalam hati. Rapi setelah beberapa detik berlalu hinata tidak merasakan apapun. Ia mencoba membuka matanya sedikit dami sedikit sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Apa yang sebenarnya rejadi? mengapa aku tidak merasakan sesuatu? Apakah dia mencoba mempermainkanku?" serentetan pertanyaan menyerang otaknya. sampai akhirnya hinata membuka matanya, seketika itu matanya langsung membulat melihat laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya.

"K,,,Kau" walaupun agak tersendat hinata bisa mengatakan sepatah kata ditengah kekagetannya. Dia mengenal orang yang berdiri didepannya walaupun hanya mengetahui sebatas namanya saja.

"Untungnya tidak terlambat" benar yang ada didepannya adalah sasuke uchiha(RTN). teman setim naruto, dan juga orang yang telah pergi dari desa konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu.

End Hinata POV

Sasuke POV

*Untungnya tidak terlambat".'jila terlambat sedikit saja bisa gawat' tambahnya dalam hati. Sambil terus memegang besi hitam yang hampir mengenai hinata.

Posisinya saat ini adalah membelakangi hinata sambil memegang besi hitam yang hampir mengenai dadanya. Sambil menatap pein yang terlihat kaget dengan kedatangan sasuke(RTN), dia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kekiri lalu mencoba menendang pein dengan kaki kirinya, tapi dengan sigan pein berhasil menghindar dengan melompat beberapa meter kebelakang. Melihat hal tersebut sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkan hinata dalam pertarungan tersebut setelah melihat hinata yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Hinata-chan sebaiknya kau menjauh dari tempat ini, agar kau tidak terluka" kata sasuke yang terlihat khawatir melihat hinata yang terlihat kelelahan.

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Ditambah lagi dengan perkataan sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan -chan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hinata-chan, cepat pergi dari sini!" teriak sasuke agar hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

Setelah hinata tersadar, dia berlari menjauh dari sasuke menuju naruto yang sekujur tubuhnya dipaku oleh besi hitam pein. Tapi saat hinata hampir menyentuh besi hitam tersebut sasuke menghentikannya.

"Berhenti, jangan sentuh besi itu!" hinata sempat bingung dengan perkataan sasuke. Kenapa sasuke boleh menyentuh besi hitam pain sedangkan hinata tidak boleh.

"Jika kau menyentuhnya cakramu bisa habis karena disedot oleh besi hitam tersebut" lanjut sasuke karena hinata tampak kebingungan. Hinata hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Pertarungan pun dimulai dengan sasuke yang berlari kearah pain sambil menarik kusanagi dari punggungnya. Saat sudah cukup dekat dengan pain sasuke segera mengibaskan pedangnya ke leher pain, tapi serangan itu dapat di tahan oleh pain dengan mudah dengan besi hitamnya. Sasuke sedah beberapa kali menyerang pain akan tetapi selalu dapat di tangkis oleh pain dengan mudahnya. Setelah beberapa lama meneliti kemampuan pain, sasuke langsung melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan pain sekaligus mencari rencana untuk mengalahkan pain.

Sasuke POV

"Sepertinya hanya senjutsu yang mempan untuk melawannya." sambil melompat lagi ke belakang sampai disamping naruto yang masih terkapar.

"Menma(naruto), sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa mengalahkan pain, hanya cakra senjutsumu yang bisa melukainya" sambil terus menatap pain yang semakin mendekat.

"Teme... Siapa yang kau panggil menma? Aku itu naruto bukan menma, apa kepalamu sudah terbentur sesuatu" kata menma(naruto) kepadaku.

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung 'Naruto? Bukannya dia menma?' batinku dalam hati.

"Terserah apa katamu, pokoknya kita harus bekerja sama untuk mengalahkannya!" kataku kepada menma(naruto). Dia tampak kaget setelah aku mengucapkan kata-kataku tadi.

"Teme, kau,,,kau mau bekerjasama denganku?" katanya tak percaya.

"Baka dobe,,, kalau bukan kau siapa lagi. Cuma kau yang ada disini, apalagi cuma kau yang bisa menggunakan cakra senjutsu" kataku sambil mengambil paku-paku yang ada di tubuh menma(naruto).

"Baiklah teme,,, lalu apa rencanamu untuk mengalahkannya?" katanya sambil mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sepepertinya hampir sembuh karena cakra senjutsu ditambah cakra kyuubi.

"Kau cukup berada dibelakangku sambil mempersiapkan rasengan senjutsumu, sampai aku bilang serang, cepat serang punggungku dengan rasenganmu!" kataku memberi perintah kepada menma(naruto).

"Apa maksudmu teme? Kenapa aku harus menyerangmu? Katanya tidak menerima rencanaku.

"Cukup turuti saja rencanaku jika kau ingin mengalahkannya!" kataku sedikit menaikkan suaraku.

"Baiklah teme, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu aku tudak ingin bertanggung jawab" katanya menuruti perintahku.

"Baiklah, persiapkan rasenganmu!" kataku sambil mempersiapkan jutsu ku. Kulirik keatas, mencoba memastikan bahwa rencana yang ku buat dari tadi tidak akan gagal. Setelah kurasa cukup, ku arahkan tanganku kelangit sambil mengeluarkan percikan petir dari tanganku menuju ke langit.

"Keluarlah,,,,"kataku sambil mencoba mengendalikan pergerakan jutsuku. Laku kulihat pein yang terlihat agak kaget dengan apa yang ada diatasnya. Kulihat pein mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke langit.

'Sepertinya rencanaku akan berhasil dengan mulus'Fikirku dalam hati.

"Menma(naruto) apa kau siap?" yang aku memastikan

"Sudah kubilang teme,,, namaku naruto bukana menma. Tapi terserah,, aku siap" katanya sambil mempersiapkan rasengannya.

"Baiklah,,,, menyambarlah KIRIN" kataku sambil mengarahkan tanganku kebawah dibarengi dengan sambaran petir berbentuk naga yang langsung menuju kearah pein.

End Sasuke POV

Normal POV

Setelah jutsu sasuke meluncur kearah pein terdengar suara dentuman yang sangat besar, meskipun pein masih dapat berdiri dia terlihat cukup kelelahan karena menggunakan jutsunya untuk menghalau serangan sasuke. Sebelum cakra pein kembali sasuke langsung melanjutkan rencananya.

"Menma(naruto) sekarang!" teriakku kepada menma(naruto)

"Rasengan,,,," teriak menma(naruto) sambil berlari kearah sasuke. Sebelum rasengan naruto mengenai sasuke, tiba-tiba saja pain sudah berada dibelakang sasuke karena. Melihat hal itu naruto langsung menerjang pain menggunakan rasengannya yang telah tercampur dengan cakra senjutsunya.

"Arrrggg,,," pain yang telah terkena rasengan naruto langsung ambruk ketanah dan meregang nyawa.

"Sepertinya telah selesai" ucap sasuke menghilangkan syaringgannya.

"Yosssa,,,akhirnya aku berhasil" teriak naruto kegirangan.

"Menma(naruto) apa maksudmu menyuruhku memanggilmu naruto?" tanya sasuke yang terlihat penasaran dengan yang dikatakan oleh naruto.

"Apa maksudmu teme, setelah kau pergi dari desa beberapa tahun kau sudah lupa dengan namaku?" tanya naruto tambah bingung dengan sifat sasuke yang aneh.

"Apa maksudmu menma(naruto)? Aku selama ini ada di desa, kau mimpi ya kalau aku pergi dari desa?" tanya sasuke yang tambah bingung dengan pernyataan naruto.

"Teme,,, sekarang kau membuatku sangat bingung. Apa yang terjadi padamu selama ini? Apa kau gagar otak?" tanya naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh?" kata sasuke sambil mencoba berfikir tentang kajadian yang dialaminya.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu teme?" kata naruto mulai tenang.

"Kau bukan menma, menma tidak seberisik kau, dan lagi menma tidak pernah memanggilku teme. Kataku mencoba menyakinkan naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau bukan sasuke dari dunia ini? Tanya naruto agak kaget.

"Sepertinya begitu, kecurigaanku bertambah dengan melihat hinata. Di tempatku dia adalah gadis yang sangat tomboy dan juga selalu memukulku jika ku beri perintah. Tapi disini dia sangat berbeda" kata sasuke dengan kecurigaan nya.

"Jadi begitu ya, kalau begitu bagaimana caramu datang kesini?" tanya naruto penasaran.

"Akupun tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa terdampar disini?"jawab sasuke

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal saja disini, aku akan mencoba menjelaskan hal ini kepada nenek tsunade" ajak naruto

"Baiklah, lagipula aku sedikit tertarik dengan dunia yang sepertinya kebalikan dari duniaku" jawab sasuke sedikit antusias.

"Baiklah ayo ketempat nenek tsunade dirawat" ajak naruto antusias lalu berlari kearah dimana hokage kelima tersebut dirawat oleh nenja medis.

"Hn" hanya satu kata seribu makna yang diucapkan oleh sasuke lalu mengikuti naruto dari belakang.

Skip time

Sesampainya ditempat dirawatnya hokage kelima tersebut, orang-orang langsung kaget melihat orang yang ada dibelakang naruto. Benar, mereka kaget melihat sasuke yang dianggap sebagai mising-nin tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. Tak jauh berbeda dengan sakura yang sedang mengobati tsunade ikut tercengang melihat seseorang yang dulu satu tim dengannya kembali. Tiba-tiba sakura langsung berlari kearah sasuke dan naruto lalu memeluk mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya,,,akhirnya kita dapat berkumpul lagi hu,,,hu,,,hu" kata sakura sambil tersedu-sedu karena menangis.

"Saku,,,,"ucapan naruto terpotong oleh sasuke yang menatap naruto agar tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya karena melihat sakura yang menangis bahagia.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya sakura melepas pelukannya sambil mengusap air matanya sambil tersenyum bahagia atas kembalinya sasuke. Sedangkan naruto dan sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihat senyum kebahagiaan sakura.

"Sepertinya aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, bolehkah aku pergi sebentar?" tanya sasuke kepada naruto dan sakura. Naruto dan sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka tanda setuju. Sasukepun langsung menghilang seperti angin.

Ditempat lain

Hinata duduk di atas bangunan yang sudah roboh sambil mengingat kejadian dimana sasuke uchiha menyelamatkannya. Ditambah panggilannya yang terdengar sangat dekat dengannya, padahal mereka seperti tidak pernah bertemu.

Hinata POV

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa sasuke seperti sangat mengenalnya, padahal kami tidak pernah bertemu apalagi berbicara. Kenapa dia tadi menolongku ya,,,?" hinata berbicara sendiri seolah sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Karena terlalu serius berfikir, sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

End Hinata POV

"Tentu saja aku menolongmu, karena aku mencintaimu hyuga hinata" bisik orang yang ada dibelakang hinata tepat di samping telinga hinata.

tentu saja hal itu membuat hinata kaget setengah mati sambil membelalakkan matanya tanda tak percaya.

"A,,a,,,a,,,a,,apa yang kau katakan sasuke-kun?" kata hinata sambil menutup mulutnya yang dianggap kurang sopan memanggil nama orang yang ada didepannya.

"Apa perlu aku ulangi? Aku bilang aku mencintaimu hyuga hinata, apa kau mau menerima cintaku? Kata sasuke memperjelas pernyataan nya yang tadi.

",,,,,,," hinata hanya diam sambil menahan rona merah diwajahnya. Karena tidak kuat menahan malu, hinata akhirnya pingsan. Dengan sigap sasuke langsung menangkap hinata lalu menggendong hinata ala brydal style ke arah dimana dia,,naruto,dan sakura tadi berkumpul sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

...TBC...

Gomen minna ini fanfic pertama saya.

Bila ada beberapa kata-kata yang salah mohon dimaklumi.

Saya membuat fic ini karena saya ingin mencoba meningkatkan kemampuan saya dalam membuat cerita.

Mohon beberapa kritik dan saran kepada para riders tentang kekurangan fic ini.

Jika saya ada waktu saya pasti akan melanjutkan fic ini, karena romance nya masih sedikit dific ini.

Mungkin romannya bakal kelihatan di chap 2. Mohon doanya agar chap 2 cepet keluar.

R&R PLEASE


End file.
